There is a well-recognized need to develop high-throughput cell-based assays with increased physiological fidelity in order to be able to improve studies on the effects of therapeutic agents or therapeutic delivery systems on cell cultures.
All aspects of the embodiments described in the figures can be used in conjunction with other embodiments in other figures. While some aspects are shown to be symmetrical, those aspects may be asymmetrical.